A Friendly Spirit Of An Uncle
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Chelsea meets a Phantom who's a part of the family, but will she let him meet her? Tickles inside. :)


**Okay, this idea came to me and I just couldn't help myself. I had to write it. :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Scooby-Doo belongs to Hanna-Barbera. I only own Rachel and Chelsea.**

* * *

 **A Friendly Spirit Of An Uncle**

Rook was driving his Proto-Truk according to Rachel's instructions to an old house nearby, a plate of cookies in her hands. "I hope they won't mind us dropping in unexpectedly, but I do want to surprise them and invite them over for Christmas," Rachel said.

The Revonnahgander smiled at his fiancée. "Baby, they'll be ecstatic about a visit from us, especially you," he said.

She smiled at him. Chelsea, their almost-thirteen-year-old niece, perked up from the backseat. "Who are we going to see, Aunt Rachel?" She asked.

"A couple good friends of mine, sweetie," Rachel answered. "I met them sometime back and haven't seen them in a bit."

They soon arrived and going up to the door, Rook knocked politely. "Come in!" A cheerful voice called out.

Recognizing Phanty's voice, Rachel smiled and led her fiancée and niece inside the house. "Hello?" She called out in a friendly voice.

Chelsea glanced around. "I don't see anyone," she said.

"Hmm, maybe they're upstairs," her aunt suggested. "Let's split up and look."

Chelsea went up the stairs to the upper floors while Rachel and Rook took the lower floors, searching for the inhabitants of the home. The teenager was carefully looking around. "Hello?" She called out, looking in the rooms, but she didn't see anyone. Nor did she see a gray face glancing out at her, watching her curiously and wondering who she was.

The young girl sighed. "There's no one here," she said and was about to close the door of the room she had just exited when she paused. "Wait. If no one's here, who told us to come in?"

"No doubt my daughter," a voice answered her.

Chelsea turned to the voice and gasped at seeing someone there, only they had a tail like a ghost would, a buttoned-up trench coat, fedora, and gloves. And they were see-through. That alone told the teenager what was in front of her and she wasted no time running into the room and going into the closet, hiding in there and peeking out through the crack in the door to see if her pursuer came in.

The Phantom cocked an eyebrow and floated into the room, glancing around before spying the closet door open a little and smiled to himself, going over and opening the door to see the teenage girl curled up on the floor and she gasped when she saw he found her. "Surely you know the way to properly greet a phantom, little one?" He said with an amused smile.

Chelsea however scrambled back to try and get away, but her back came in contact with the back of the closet and the Phantom dove down to catch her, grabbing her arms in a gentle, firm grasp. Letting out a cry of fear, the teenager swung her arms around to get him to let go, but to her shock, her hands went through his forearms in her attempt to hit his arms and get free of him, but his hands still had a good hold on her and he picked her up, gently tossing her over his shoulder and she was again surprised that his shoulder was solid. As a result, instead of struggling, she grabbed onto him, scared she would slip off his shoulder. Feeling her scrabbling for handholds, the Phantom made himself a bit more tangible for her to grab his shoulder and he chuckled before gently flipping her onto her back onto the bed in the room. Stunned, Chelsea shook her head rapidly and looked up to see the ghost flying nearer to her. Afraid, she curled up, hiding her face in her arms. "Hmm. Perhaps you don't know how to greet a Phantom, young one," she heard him say. She shook her head in response. "No?" He continued, amusement in his voice. "Well then, allow me."

Out of all the things she expected him to do, diving his hands down to tickle her stomach wasn't one of them and she squealed in surprise before trying to roll away, but he caught her again. "Your lesson in greeting a phantom isn't over yet, little one," he said, a teasing note in his voice as he continued tickling her, not letting her get away as she squirmed and laughed. "Well, well, look at how ticklish you are. Let's see how ticklish your tummy is."

One thing Chelsea noted was that for a ghost, his hands were actually warm instead of cold. That made her curious as ghosts were supposed to be cold air.

Just then, another ghost entered the room, spying the other one. "Father, help!" She said with a giggle. "They're after me!"

"Not so fast, little one," said Rook, coming in with his Proto-Tool ready, a cable shooting out of it and wrapping around the ghost.

"We've got you, Phanty," Rachel said, coming in and going up to the ghost, tickling her sides and stomach.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Phanty squealed happily as they tickled her. "That tickles! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Phantom glanced over, smiling at the scene before he stopped tickling the little one he had trapped and watched her recover before she sat up, seeing her aunt and uncle tickle another ghost and she blinked. "Ghosts…are ticklish?" She asked.

"Well, at least these two phantoms are," Rachel responded with a smile before looking curious. "Although, we've never tickle Phantom before."

"I'm afraid you wouldn't be able to," he responded gently with an amused smile. "I can make my body intangible to you."

The young woman smiled. "We'll see about that," she said and jumped at him. To his shock, despite him making his body intangible, she still was able to grab him and her hands reached up for his underarms and tickled him there.

"Hey!" He cried out in surprise before his deep laughter filled the room.

Chelsea's eyes widened in shock that her aunt was able to tickle not one but two ghosts. She was also wondering if maybe her aunt and uncle knew these two because they weren't startled by them and the other two seemed to know her aunt and uncle.

Seeing her niece looking confused, Rachel smiled and stopped tickling her friend, who gave her an amused look and gently poked her stomach to make her laugh before they heard Rook laugh as Phanty managed to wiggle her fingers into his neck and he playfully batted her hand away. The young girl then noticed the almost-teenager sitting on the bed. "Ooh! A new friend!" She said in glee.

Chelsea blinked. "W-What?" She asked in confusion.

She heard her aunt chuckle. "Guess you didn't expect to meet another uncle of yours, did you, honey?" The older woman asked, a smile on her face as Rook and Phanty came over to where she was.

"Uncle?" The young girl asked.

"She is one of yours, Rachel?" Phantom asked curiously.

"One of Rook's and my nieces, yes," she replied.

He smiled and turned to Chelsea. "Well then, I'm pleased to have taught you how to greet a phantom, little one," he said.

She was surprised he had instantly accepted her and jumped when Phanty hugged her with a grin. "Um…how were you and Uncle Rook able to tickle them if they made their bodies intangible, Aunt Rachel?" She asked.

"A new formula your uncle Frankenstrike developed," Rachel said. "He asked us if we'd test it on some ghosts we knew, and since your uncle Ghostfreak is an alien ghost and we knew it worked on him, we needed a couple real ghosts. And that's where Phantom and his daughter Phantasma came in."

"So that's how," Phantom said with a smile. "Careful. I know where you sleep."

The young woman laughed in response, knowing her friend was only playing with her. "Well, how about an invitation for you and your daughter to join us for Christmas and we'll call it even?" She suggested.

He smiled and nodded. "Thank you," he said. "We'll be happy to join you all that day."

Chelsea had gotten closer to him and grew curious. "Phantom? Like…the one that plays the organ?" She asked.

He turned to her, smiling as he gently ruffled her hair. "The same one, my dear," he said.

"And I play too just like my dad!" Phanty said happily. "I can't wait for everyone to hear my songs and play them like they do with Daddy's songs."

Phanty's enthusiasm was contagious and Chelsea had to smile. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she glanced up to see her new uncle smiling at her. "Well now, how about we all enjoy those cookies with some milk and visit in the living room?" He suggested. "After another tickle torture of course."

Rachel's eyes widened at that. "Rook, honey?" She asked. "How fast can you run?"

Catching her train of thought, Rook scooped her up and began running with Chelsea rapidly following and both Phantom and Phantasma cackling in amusement and flying after them with wiggling fingers outstretched and ready to tickle the three once they caught them.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
